Harry Potter's Karaoke Dance Party
by Sweet Carys
Summary: The 6th and 7th years must partisipate in a Karaoke Contest. Will Harry get the nerve to sing a song for Draco to tell him how he feels or will Ginny do something stupid. this is postwar! set after winter break!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This my first Fanfiction so don't be to mean. If you don't like slash then don't read! This will be rated T just to be safe! ;p

Draco-You just can't take constructive critizism(smirks)

Me-How rude

Harry-wouldn't have him any other way(grabs Draco and kisses him)

Me-...Ok then...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling (so sad). I also don't own any songs.

Chapter One: We Have To What?!

by TwilightEmperess

Harry was seething.

Dumbledore had decided that the school would be hosting a karaoke contest and all students in 6th and 7th year were required to compete.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun. Don't you think Harry?" squealed Ginny as she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. The students were allowed the week off to get ready.

"No."

"Now come on Harry at least try to have a good time. It could be really fun." Both Harry and Ron looked at her incredulously.

"You got to be kidding 'Mione. This is gonna be a total drag. We have to sing!" said Ron.

"Oh honestly Ronald, it won't be that bad." She replied exasperated. They stayed quiet until they got to the common room. Dean and Seamus were outside the portrait hole locking lips.

"Can't you to stop doing that?" asked Ginny in a haughty voice. "It's so gross."

Harry had to remind himself that this was his best friend's sister so he wouldn't hex her. Both Ron and Hermione gave her a glare before looking at Harry. He had told them at the begging of the year that he was gay. They had accepted it to his surprise.

"It seems the Weasley's aren't as tolerant as they would like the world to think." said a cold voice from behind them. On either side of him was Pansy and Blaise with Grabbe and Goyle behind them. All Harry could do was stare. He had known for awhile he found his rival attractive but as the days went on, he realized it wasn't just Draco's looks he appreciated about the blonde Slytherin. It was also his intelligent and sense of humor. He was slowly but surely falling in love.

"Shut up Malfoy! You're the biggest poofer the worlds ever seen!" she hissed.

"That's enough Ginny!" snapped Harry. He pushed past her stunned figure and made his way to the common room with Dean and Seamus.

"What did I say?" Ginny asked the others that were still in the hall.

"Oh this is rich!" snickered Pansy. "Harry Potter's biggest fan doesn't know his little secret." The rested of the Slytherin's started laughing along with her.

"What do you meen?" Ginny asked suspiciously. She looked from the Slytherin's to her brother and Hermione who were trying to sneak away. "Well?" Her face turned pale suddenly. "No it can't be." She whispered to herself. "No! He was supposed to end up with me. It can't be."

"What can't be Weaslette?" asked a smirking Malfoy.

"Ginny are you ok?" asked Ron approaching his sister.

"He can't be gay." And with that she ran down the hall with tears falling from her eyes.

Boys Dormitory

"Who was that tramped to say that what we do is disgusting! At least we haven't dated almost every guy in the school!" fumed Seamus while his boyfriend tried to calm him.

"Seamus calm down. Don't pay attention to what she says. It doesn't mater. Come here." He held his arms open for the Irish boy.

"I guess your right."

"Good now what do you wanna do for the Karaoke Contest?"

"You guys should sing Summer Nights." Said Harry who had been sitting on his bed listening to the little rant.

"I've never heard that song before." Said Seamus curiously.

"Understandable. It's from an American musical called Grease. About a guy named Danny and a girl named Sandy who meet during the summer break and fall in love. They get separated at the end of the summer and but actually go to the same school. The song is about what they did over the summer."

"That sounds good. Can we hear it?" Nodding in consent, Harry went to his trunk and pulled out a CD player and the Grease CD.

"Liasten to it and if you like it you can use it to practice."

"Thanks Harry. So what are you gonna do for your song."

He gave them a smile before saying, "I have a pretty good idea


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I writing this at my cousin's house. She's passed out on the bed. Argh! She's reading Crank again! Pocky is sooooo good!

Draco - (steals Poacky and hides behind Harry)

Me - Hand over the Pocky and no one gets hurt (takes out sniper gun)

Harry - Draco give her back her Pocky or no fun later

Draco - fine. (Gives back Pocky and goes to sulk)

Harry and Me – Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs.

Let the Contest Begin!

By: TwilightEmperess

"Welcome to Hogwarts' first ever Karaoke Contest!"said Dumbledore form where he stood in front of the school. He stood on a stage where the teachers table used to be. The house tables were removed to make room for smaller tables. The judges sat to the side of the stage. They consisted of McGonagle (sp?), Hagrid, and Snape.

"So what are you going to sing mate?" Ron asked Harry as they took their seats.

"You'll see." He smirked and looked towards a platinum blonde head in the table in front of them. Bothe Ron and Hermione say this and exchanged looks.

"Our fist contestant will be…..Professor Sirius Black singing Be My Escape by Relient K!"

All the students stood up for their new DADD teacher as he approached the stage.

"This song is dedicated to a man who helped me threw one of the worst parts of my life. Thanks Severus.

"**I've given up, I'm giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last call that You mentioned is my one last shot at redemption   
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.**

I'm giving up I'm doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here   
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape."

As the music faded away the crowd cheered for him. Sirius walked over to the judges table and bent down in front of Snape.

"Severus if not for you I wouldn't have been here please take this formal apology for the hell I put you through during or schooling and say give me the honor of being my lover." Snape and the rest of the school were stunned. Remus stood up from where he was sitting in the back and yelled, "So what are you going to say Severus?"

That finally snapped him out of his stupor.

"Always have to make a show of things don't you Black?" he asked with amusement slipping into his eyes.

"So what's your answer?" asked Sirius getting anxious. All Severus did was smile before he was in the arms of a ecstatic DADD teacher. The hall was quiet before a beaming Harry stood up in his seat and started clapping with Remus, Ron, and Hermione joining in. Soon the Hall was filled with a booming applause as the student body stood. Draco was laughing as Blaise catcalled.

"Finally you realize your feelings gentleman. It only took you 20 years, a war, and your godsons to do it." said Dumbledore smiling at them. Once everyone was sitting down Dumbledore stood on the stage again

"Now for the next contestant is Ron Weasley singing Rascal Flatts What hurts the most!"

Once on stage Ron took the mike and said, "This is for a girl who I have liked for years. Most of you probably know who it is but I only just realized it when she started dating Krum in 4th year. This is what I was feeling then. This is for you Hermione." Blushing he started singing.

"**I Can Take The Rain On The Roof Of This Empty House  
That Don't Bother Me  
I Can Take A Few Tears Now And Then And Just Let Them Out  
I'm Not Afraid To Cry Every Once In A While  
Even Though Going On With You Gone Still Upsets Me  
There Are Days Every Now And Again I Pretend I'm Ok  
But That's Not What Gets Me**

What Hurts The Most  
Was Being So Close  
And Having So Much To Say  
And Watching You Walk Away  
And Never Knowing  
What Could Have Been  
And Not Seeing That Loving You  
Is What I Was Tryin' To Do

It's Hard To Deal With The Pain Of Losing You Everywhere I Go  
But I'm Doin' It  
It's Hard To Force That Smile When I See Our Old Friends And I'm Alone  
Still Harder  
Getting Up, Getting Dressed, Livin' With This Regret  
But I Know If I Could Do It Over  
I Would Trade Give Away All The Words That I Saved In My Heart  
That I Left Unspoken

What Hurts The Most  
Is Being So Close  
And Having So Much To Say  
And Watching You Walk Away  
And Never Knowing  
What Could Have Been  
And Not Seeing That Loving You  
Is What I Was Trying To Do

What Hurts The Most  
Is Being So Close  
And Having So Much To Say  
And Watching You Walk Away  
And Never Knowing  
What Could Have Been  
And Not Seeing That Loving You  
Is What I Was Trying To Do

Not Seeing That Loving You  
That's What I Was Trying To Do"

When the song was over Harry took a look at his Hermione to see a tear roll down her face. Unbeknownst to the crowd, a twin tear was falling form the red heads eye.

Authors Note: I know that it wasn't what you were expecting. There was no Harry/ Draco or any real comedy but I had to do it. Ron is just so dense! Don't be mad. Their will be comedy next chapter. And Harry/Draco. I love subDraco

Ron - Hey at least I'm not as bad as Snape and Sirius!

'Mione – That was so sweet! (hugs a blushing Ron)

Draco- Where am I!

Me – I'm sorry but I had to add the other couples. You'll get to have Harry in plenty of time

Harry – good

All – REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I love everyone who has reviewed my story. Random-laughter and fifespice have both been a big help so I hope you keep reviewing my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (they belong to J.K. Rowling) or songs (they belong to which ever amazing artist wrote them).

Draco – Ya I sing in this one! (jumps up and down)

Harry – no fair I wanna sing (sulks in a corner)

Me – but I have to save the best for last.

Draco – Ya…..wait! I thought I was the best!

Me – Uh-Oh…. Enjoy! (runs out of room with laptop)

Chapter 3:

by: TwilighEmperess

The Hall was quiet at the end of the song until a strangled sob broke it. Hermione ran onto the stage and tackled Ron.

"I never knew you felt that strongly about me." she managed to say.

"I've always loved you 'Mione. It just took me awhile to figure it out. Will you forgive me and go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I will!" Grinning broadly Ron crashed his lips onto hers for a long awaited kiss.

"Finally!" said Blaise who blushed after he realized how loud he was. Everyone started laughing and clapping for the new couple but no one as loud as Harry.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we got together to? I mean it seems everyone's doing it." a voice whispered into Harry's ear. He spun around and there stood Ginny.

He glared at her and said coldly, "I rather not thanks."

"But Harry!" she whined in a nails-on-a-chalkboard voice

"No Ginny!" he snapped. When Ron and Hermione came back o the table people came over to congratulate them.

"Finally!' said Seamus, flopping into a seat next to us. He dragged Dean onto his lap and said to him, "You owe me 4 galleons."

"Why does he owe you money?" asked Ron looking puzzled. The others just looked at each other before Harry stood up quickly and walked away. Before Dean could explain Dumbledore was back on stage.

"Well it seems many are using this contest to find true love. Let see what the next contestant does. Neville Longbottom will be singing The Anthem by Good Charlotte."

Neville nervously made his way to the stage, but something was different. This wasn't the same boy who had left before vacation. No, this boy looked different. More confident, even if he was a little nerves.

"Before I start my song I would like to say something." He took a deep breath, then said, "I don't care if I do well in school anymore. I don't wanna be like the rest of you who are so worried about what to do after school, so I'm singing a song from my favorite band that I heard in America over vacation."

"**It's a new day  
But it all feels old  
It's a good life,  
That's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same **

And my high school  
It felt more to me  
Like a jail cell,  
A penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
And I don't ever wanna,  
I don't ever wanna be

You  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You  
Don't wanna be you

'Go to college,  
A university  
Get a real job'  
That's what they say to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by  
And just do my time  
Out of step while  
They all get in line  
I'm just a Minor Threat so pay no mind

Do you really wanna be like them?  
Do you really wanna be another trend?  
Do you wanna be part of their crowd?  
Cause I don't ever wanna  
I don't ever wanna be

You  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You  
Don't wanna be you

Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again

You  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
You  
Don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)"

"GO NEVILLE!" screamed all the Gryffindor. Soon everyone else was cheering along. He quickly walked off the stage as Dumbledore came back on.

"The next contestant will be Draco Malfoy singing Who I Hates Who I've Been by Relient K!" Only the Slytherins and a couple other students clapped for the blonde as he made his way onto the stage.

"I know that many of you don't like me. Hell, some of you probably hate me but I just want you to know I feel bad about that. I want to say a personal I'm-sorry to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and especially Harry Potter for all the crap I've given you."

"**I watched the proverbial sunrise  
coming up over the Pacific and  
you might think I'm losing my mind,  
but I will shy away from the specifics... **

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
that it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I talked to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
synching up to the beating of my heart,  
and I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
that it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

Who I am hates who I've been  
and who I am will take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been."

Everyone was quiet until Ron, Hermione, and Harry started clapping. Draco blushed before walking off the stage to sit with Blaise and Pansy who congratulated him on a job well done. Harry thought as he watched him 'his voice is so beautiful. Is their anything about this boy that isn't perfect'. Dumbledore gave Draco a warm smile before saying, "Our next contestant is….."

Authors Note: Hohoho! I'm so mean. So how do you like it? I know that you probably thought Draco would sing a song for Harry. Well….HA! I fooled you! Muwahahahahahahahaha! I'll get to that later. I lalready have another song for him to sing. Yes they won't just be singing one song. I is karaoke. The first song they sing will be in the contest and the second, third, ect. will be for fun. It will be a many chaptered story. Much Singing!

Draco – I love that song! (starts to sing again)

Harry – when do I get to sing? (pouts)

Me – later. Here this will cheer you up. (throws him a box of pocky)

Harry – YA!!!!!

Draco – Wheres mine?

Me- (throws Draco pocky)

Draco – Ya!!!

Me – pocky is my drug (eats pocky)

ALL – REVIEW OR NO POCKY!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: sorry it took me so long to update. Writers block! I've decided to dedicate this chapter to my crazy friend Trina who brought a squirt gun to school and shot people with it (including me!).

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the songs!

'_dsbgvdskjlfgvb_'thought

"ashvfdsjfvsdkj"speech

Chapter 4: Go Blaise!

By: TwilightEmperess

As Draco walked to his seat he didn't notice the bright green eyes following him. _"Did he really mean what he said about how sorry he was? He had to be. That was so sincere. So…maybe I do have a chance after all'_

Dumbledore gave Draco a warm smile before saying, "Our next contestant is Blaise Zabini singing All Star by Smash Mouth."

After the applause and screams of "_Go Blaise!", _from Draco and Pansy, the music started and Blaise started singing.

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets

You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets

You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow 

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold"

"Go Blaise! You Kicked butt!" screamed both Draco and Pansy. He walked back to the Slytherin table to much applause.

"That was amazing! I didn't Know you could sing that well." said a stunned blonde boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about Drake. I came no where close to how good you were. Yours was filled with emotion."

"Oh be quiet yours was fun!"

"Yeah! I don't know if I can beat you guys." said Pansy dejectedly. Blaise pulled her into a hug while Hannah Abbot started singing Anything But Ordinary.

"You'll do fine Pansy. I think your up next to." said Blaise giving his girlfriend a encouraging kiss on the lips. After people finished applauding for Hannah Dumbledore announced that Pansy would be up next singing Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson.

"You're on Pansy. Good luck." said Draco as Blaise gave her a little push towards the stage.

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, for teaching me what love is."

She gave one last look at the crowd before starting to sing.

"Miss independent  
Miss self sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmm  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, nooo  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keepin her heart protected,  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive said ooo,  
She fell in love.

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise, it's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true

Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line you better not start, noooo

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss, decided not to miss out on true love, so  
By changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love.

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real (what's real)  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (old you)  
When love, when love is true

When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of "Why can that be me?"  
I'm so glad I finally see...

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (oh yeah)  
Surprise (surprise)...It's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (you)  
When love, when love is true..."

The Slytherin table burst into applause followed by the rest of the school. When she made it back to the table Blaise swept her into a breath taking kiss.

"You were amazing." She smiled up at him while Draco gave her a one armed hug. Sitting back down, Dumbledore walked back on stage and said, "Next is Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan (is that how you spell it?); along with Ron Weasley , Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter singing Summer Nights from the Musical Grease."

Seamus-**"Summer lovin' had me a blast" **

Dean-_"Summer lovin', happened so fast"_

Seamus-"**I met a girl crazy for me"**

Dean-"_I met a boy, cute as can be"_

Both-"Summer days driftin' away,

To uh-oh those summer nights"

Harry and Ron-**"Ah wella wella huh!  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did you get very far?** "

Hermione Ginny-_"Tell me more, tell me more,  
Like, does he have a car?_"

Seamus-"**She swam by me, she got a cramp"**

Dean-"_He went by me, got my suit damp_"

Seamus-"**I saved her life, she nearly drowned**"

Dean-"_He showed up, splashing around" _

Both-"Summer sun, something's begun,

but uh-oh those summer nights"

Girls_-"Tell me more, tell me more,  
Was it love at first sight?_"

Guys-"**Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did she put up a fight?**"

Seamus-"**Took her bowlin' in the Arcade"**

Dean-"_We went strollin', drank lemonade" _

Seamus-"**We made out under the dock" **

Dean-"_we stayed up until ten o'clock"_

Both-"Summer fling don't mean a thing,  
But uh-oh those summer nights"

Guys-**Tell me more, tell me more,  
But you don't gotta brag**

Girls-_Tell me more, tell me more,  
Cause he sounds like a drag_

Dean-_He got friendly, holdin' my hand_

Seamus-**Well she got friendly, down in the sand**

Dean-_He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

Seamus-**Well she was good, you know what I mean**

Both-Summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
But uh-oh those summer nights

Girls-_Tell me more, tell me more,  
How much dough did he spend?_

Guys-**Tell me more, tell me more,  
Could she get me a friend?  
**  
Dean-_It turned colder, that's where it ends_

Seamus-**So I told her we'd still be friends **

Dean-_Then we made our true love vow_

Seamus-**Wonder what she's doin' now**

Both-Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
But oh, those summer niiiiiiiiggggghhhtss

Girls and Guys-**Tell me more, tell me more."**

During the song they had been dancing a lot like the characters in the movie. People stood and gave a standing ovation. They just bowed and headed back to the Gryffindor table laughing. All of a sudden Harry felt a pair of eyes on him. When he looked up his gaze caught the look of the Slytherin Prince who gave him a slight smile before sitting back down.

Authors Note: What do you Think?

Draco: Go Blaise and Pansy!

Harry-What 'bout me? (pouts)

Draco- Sowwy. Go Harry!!! (Kisses Harry)

Me-so I take it you like it?

Harry- Longer then the others. And Draco starts to show his feelings for me! YAY!!!

All-Review or no update!!! (ultra Malfoy glare)

Me- Oo.. Scary Draco. ( hides in under bed)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Bow down before me, for I have updated two days in a row so you all better leave nice reviews, Ya hear! I also just realized that I said Slytherin table in the last couple chapters and maybe Gryffindor table but at the beginning I said there were no house tables. SORRY!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs!!!

Harry- I sing in this one! YAY! (Does happy dance)

Draco- finally!

Ginny I sing too! (Tries to hug Harry but Draco hits her on the head with a club. Repeatedly.)

Me- Wow it really is Ginny bashing.

Chapter 5:

By: TwilightEmperess

Harry couldn't keep the silly smile that adorned his face off. 'He might actually like me?' was all he could think. He was totally oblivious to what was going on around him and missed the last three contestants. Only when Ron and Hermione stood and started clapping did he snap out of it.

"What's going on?" he asked looking around.

"It's Ginny's turn to sing." said Hermione sitting back down. He just looked back up to thestage where Ginny stood and started singing.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.  
Are you ready for this?  
Oh, shit!  
Oh!

It's me  
Fergie  
The pimp  
Paulo!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up baby?!  
Come on

When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)  
Pop the seats, don't be having me in the line (Oh, shit)  
V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time (Oh shit)

All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)  
Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh shit)

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London wanna go down  
Like London London London be going down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London wanna go down  
Like London London London be going down like

The drinks start pouring  
And my speech start slurring  
Everybody start looking real good (Oh, shit)

The Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose  
Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes (I hate heels)  
It's like every time I get up on the dude  
Paparazzi put my business in the news  
And I'm like get up out my face (oh, shit)  
'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace (oh, shit)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste (oh, shit)  
You got that? I got the bass (Uh)

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London wanna go down  
Like London London London be going down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London wanna go down  
Like London London London be going down like

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Speech:  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Speech:  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?

(Another A.T.O.  
Cali collabo  
Fergie and Polo)

When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)  
Pop the seats, don't be having me in the line (Oh, shit)  
V.I.P because you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time (Oh, shit)

All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)  
Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh, shit)

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London wanna go down  
Like London London London be going down like  
How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London wanna go down  
Like London London London be going down like

Shittin' all over the world  
Fuck you bitches!"

A polite applause broke out over the hall. Only the boys that like Ginny put any real enthusiasm into it. She sauntered over to the Harry's table and sat down next to him.

"So how did you like my singing Harry?" she asked in a sweet, flirtatious voice that made Harry want to hurl. Both Ron and Hermione turned away so Ginny wouldn't see them laughing. Hermione looked over to were Draco was sitting and noticed him glaring at Ginny. She smirked and nudged Ron, pointing at the blonde. Both looked at each other, smiling.

"Not bad." he replied and went back to think about Draco. Or he was going to until Dumbledore stood up and headed back to the stage.

"Now our last contestant for the night will be Harry Potter singing Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows." The hall burst into applause once again. Both Sirius and Remus cat called and howled.

Harry stole himself for what he was about to do. 'Sure face a Dark Lord, no problem. Face a dragon, piece of cake. Admit to Draco Malfoy that you fancy him, oh god.' Standing in front of the school he finally found his courage to do this. There was Draco, a small smile on his gorgeous face, silver eyes shinning. 'I can do this.'

Stepping up to the mic in front of him he said, "This song is dedicated to a person who has been a constant in my life since my first year. He could always get to me, both in a good and bad way." he paused and looked at Draco who had a sad look on his face. 'What's he thinking?' "That person is our own Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy."

Several gasps were heard around the hall as the music started. Harry kept his eyes locked with the Slytherin as he proceeded to put his heart on the line.

"So she said what´s the problem baby?  
What´s the problem?  
"I dont know, well maybe i´m in love,  
Love, think about it  
Everytime i think about it  
I can't stop thinking about it"

Harry slowly made his way off the stage and walked over to Draco. Locking theirs eyes together again

How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure this cause i can't ignore it  
If it's love,  
Love, makes me wanna turn around and face Me but i don't know nothin ´bout love

Grabbing his hand, Harry brought him up onto the stage with no protest coming from the blushing blonde.

Come on, Come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, Come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, Come on  
Because everybody's after love

He wrapped his free arm around the smaller boy, not once breaking eye contact.  
So I said I'm a snowball runnin,  
Running down into the spring that´s coming  
all this love  
Melting under blue skies,  
Melting out sunlight shimmerin' love

Oh baby I surrender to the strawberry icecream,  
Never ever render all this love,  
Well I didn´t mean to do it,  
But there's no escaping your love

Harry let go of the Slytherin's waist grabbing his hand instead. Harry couldn't get over how cute Draco looked when he blushed.

These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I wanna hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

He spun Draco back to him and rested his head on Draco's shoulder

Come on, Come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, Come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, Come on  
Cause we're once upon a time in love

Before he knew what was happened, Harry facing him while he started to spin.

We're Accidently in Love

He gently set the Malfoy heir onto his feet but still had a firm grasp on his waist.

Accidently in Love  
Accidently in Love  
Accidently in Love  
Accidently in Love  
Accidently in Love  
Accidently in Love  
Accidently in Love  
Accidently

Im in love, Im in love, Im in love, Im in love, Im in love, Im in love, Accidently

Im in love, Im in love, Im in love, Im in love, Im in love, Im in love, Accidently

Come on, Come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, Come on  
And the worlds a little brighter  
Come on, Come on  
Just get yourself inside his love

I'm in love"

Once again a stunned silence filled the hall. Harry looked at Draco nervously. The blonde had the same shocked look that everyone else had. Suddenly there was a loud wail coming from the table Harry had been sitting at moments ago. Ginny Weasley looked horrible. Her eyes red and swollen, she let out another anguished cry before running out of the hall. Ron ran after his sister, but not before giving his best friend a thumbs-up. Soon the hall was roaring with laughter. Cat-calls and howls from Seamus and Dean. Cheers from Blaise, Hermione, and Pansy. Screams of, "That's James's son for ya. Always has to make a show of everything" from Sirius.

Draco finally snapped out of it when Harry started dragging him back to his seat. Once their Harry sat Draco down and knelt in front of him. He looked nervously up and Draco.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way but I've fancied you for a while now but only now got the courage to admit it. Draco Malfoy will you…" but before he could finish a shriek was heard form the doors to the hall.

"How dare you try and take Harry away from me. What have you piece of Deatheater trash!" screeched Ginny, her wand pointed at Draco's throat.

Silence fell around the hall at her words. She started shivering when she felt all the glares that were directed at her. She looked at Harry and flinched away from the cold look in his eyes.

"How dare I? How dare you say something to him! He did nothing to me!" growled Harry taking a protective stance in front of Draco. Before anyone could do anything Draco had disarmed her.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't threaten me Weaslette." the blonde sneer in disgust at the red head. "I believe you just interrupted Harry. You see, I think he was just about to ask me out and I would like to give him my answer." So he did. Draco pulled Harry down for a sweet kiss that left both breathless. The sounds in the room were unheard by the two as they shared their first of many kissed.

"Well I believe we have a winner. And that is Draco Malfoy!" said Dumbledore above the noise.

"Now where's my prize?" asked a flushed blonde. Quirking a delicate eyebrow he looked at Harry who gave him a heart stopping smile.

"Right here." And the world was lost to them once again.

Authors Note: COMPLETE!!!!!!

Draco- but don't worry there will be a sequel!

Harry- Yes ! I will be back (said in a creepy voice)

Me- Hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing! Lurve you all to pieces!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Ha! I got you. I have decided to add 1 more chapter to the story. Only because it wouldn't go well with the sequel.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs.

Chapter 6

By: TwilightEmperess

It was finally the day. All the 7th year students sat outside on the lawn, their friends and families behind them. Dumbledore stood on a podium with the other teachers to say good bye to the graduates. No one was sitting with their house because in the real world there was no inter-house unity. In the front sat Harry Potter and his boyfriend Draco Malfoy, their friends sat on either side.

"Today we are here to send these fine witches and wizards off into the world. I have seen each and every one of you grow from naïve 11 year olds into the adults you are today. We have had a very….interesting time together." Dumbledore paused in his speech. "You will never no how proud I am of all of you. Before I have your Valedictorian come and say a few words .I have a little advice. The friends you have made here have stuck by you through thick and thin. Do not let the world outside these walls tear you apart." And with that the Head master sat down with the rest of the teachers. Hermione made her way up to the podium.

"My fellow class mates, I sure you all know who I am, but for the people in the audience who don't. I am Hermione Granger, muggle-born witch, Valedictorian, and best friend of Harry Potter. Through my years at Hogwarts, I have gone been turned into a cat, petrified by a giant snake, watched my best friend fight a dragon, traveled back in time to save a innocent man, and stood by my friends to face an evil so great I still cant believe we made it this far. And that was only part of it. I've also met the love of my life, made life long friend, and found a family in a world so different from the one I was born into. Well we've made it this far. Before we leave and enter the next part of our lives we have a performance by to very important people to me. Harry Potter and his boyfriend Draco will be singing two songs from the band Five for Fighting. The reason for this is because music has been a big part if bringing us all together." Applause was heard as Hermione walked back to her seat.

Draco looked and Harry and squeezed his hand as they stood. Dumbledore conjured a piano and a pair of microphones. Both sat on the bench with the mics in front and started playing. The audience quieted as Harry started singing.

"I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me

I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be he me

Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd…but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be he me

Up, up and away…away from me  
It's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy…or anything…

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me

Inside of me

Inside of me

Inside of me

inside of me

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

I'm only a man looking for my dreams

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

It's not easy

It's not easy to be me."

As the crowd applauded and the graduates stood up and stomped there feet Harry gave Draco a sweet kiss on the cheek and looked out over the audience. The blonde just looked at his boyfriend before saying in a quiet voice, "Just because you're a hero doesn't make you not human Harry. You can cry if you want." Harry just started at Draco before cupping his face in his hands and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you Ferretface."

"And I love you Wonderboy." Both smiled as the crowd calmed down.

"Here is the last song for today. I'm sure you are all tired." Once again they started playing but this time it was Draco who started singing.

"I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind

I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star

15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...

I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live"

The crowd cheered, Graduates threw their caps in the air, teachers smiled proudly, and Two lovers kissed, knowing that, even thought there was only 100 years to live, they would always be together.

Authors Note: it was total fluff. I love both of the songs. I hope you liked it and I still will have a sequel. Love you all.

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
